Rewards and Revelations
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. Shego rocks Kim's world. Enough said.
1. Knight in Shining Armor

Warning: Kigo ahead. If girlXgirl pairings bother you, leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its associated characters.

Note:Just a little something I thought I'd write up to pass the time. Enoy, and remember to review!

**_Rewards and Revelations_**

_**chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor**_

_Stupid Kim Possible, always foiling my plans! How did she even find this layer!? _Draken thought furiously as fired his laser rifle at the dodging Ron Stoppable. He glanced to the side and noticed Kim, who was fighting Shego, had her back to him. Smiling wickedly, Draken pointed the rifle at Kim.

"K.P.! Behind you!" Ron yelled over to the red head, who was engaged in mortal combat with Shego.

Kim didn't even bother to look behind her as she dove to the side, just barely avoiding a laser beam as it flew just millimeters from her head. However, Shego wasn't so lucky as it hit her in the shoulder.

"AAARGGHH!!" Shego screamed in pain as she clutched at the small hole in her shoulder.

Draken gaped at the screaming Shego, then glanced down at the laser rifle he was holding before chucking it away and sprinting for the hover craft.

_Shego's gonna skin me alive! Gotta find somewhere to hide! I think the North Pole might safe enough..._

"Shego!" Kim stared in horror as Shego collapsed on her knees, her breath labored as held the smoking wound with a trembling hand. She looked up at Kim and the red head could see the immense pain she was in. "Ron! Go after Draken, I'll be there after I take care of Shego!"

Ron hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave his girlfriend alone with someone who wouldn't mind barbecuing her alive, but bolted after Draken when he saw that familiar stubborn look in her eyes.

Kim knelt done next to Shego and placed a hand on Shego's good shoulder, but the plasma wielding woman knocked it away.

"Beat it Possible," Shego muttered in a shaky voice, her breathing still unsteady.

Kim frowned at the other woman.

"I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but you have a hole in your shoulder thats still smoking. You need help," Kim said firmly trying once again to get Shego to show her the wound.

"I don't need your freaking help!" Shego snarled and stood up, but a little too quickly. She instantly felt light headed and crumbled to her knees, Kim managing to catch her before she face planted.

Shego gave Kim a murderous look as the red head quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up," Shego muttered under breath as she slung an arm around Kim's neck and standing up with her. Kim couldn't stop the smug smile from crossing her face. She brought Shego over to a nearby chair and set her down before pulling out her Kimunicator.

"Wade, you there?"

"Whats up Kim?" Wade said as his face appeared on the screen.

"I need you to play doctor for minute. Take a look at this laser wound," Kim said as she pointed the device at Shego.

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Uh, you do know thats Shego, right?" Wade said hesitantly. Shego scoffed before looking away, a deep frown on her face.

Kim sighed in exasperation. "Wade," she said warningly.

"Just checking," the genius said quickly. A beam shot out of the device and scanned Shego's body, causing the pale green woman's frown to deepen even more.

"I hope its ONLY my shoulder your checking out nerdlinger," Shego said crossly, bringing an arm to cover her chest. The beam stopped abruptly before narrowing down significantly and quickly scanning her shoulder, Wade's nervous laughter being heard. Kim had to suppress a smile.

"The laser went clean through without hitting anything vital," Wade said after taking a minute to study his readings. "Just clean it, stitch it up, and don't move the shoulder around for a while and she'll be good as new."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim thanked Wade and turned toward Shego.

"Ok, you heard the man. Got a first aid kit around here?" Kim said, a little too chipper for Shego's taste.

Shego was about to go on a rant about how the hero should mind her own business but looking at Kim's expression that just screamed 'Goody Goody', Shego sighed in resignation.

"Behind you, on the table covered with all those beam guns," Shego said tiredly. Flashing a quick smile at Shego, Kim walked over to the table and found the first aid box among numerous high tech guns.

A thought hit Shego.

"Draken keeps a healing ray over there also. It speeds up the regeneration process, grab that too."

_If only Draken were a good guy_, Kim thought as she sighed internally before looking at the various guns.

"Which one is it?"

"It's the," Shego sighed before she muttered something about Draken being pansy under her breath. "It's the yellow one with baby duckling stickers."

Kim snorted as she tried not to break out into laughter, causing Shego to sniff and look the other way. Grabbing said items, Kim walked over to Shego and quickly patched her up.

After a few minutes and letting the healing ray work its magic, Kim stepped back and watched Shego stand up and roll her shoulder around.

"Huh, good as new," Shego said as a smirk crossed her face as she executed a few jabs and hooks with her arm.

"Be thankful I'm a 'goody goody' and I'm doing this for free," Kim said as gave Shego amused smile.

Shego quirked an eyebrow at her, before a devilish smile slowly crossed her face, causing sweat to break out on Kim's forehead.

"Uh, Shego?" Kim said cautiously, her body tensing up, preparing for anything Shego might throw at her.

"I don't like to be indebted to anyone, especially you, Pumpkin," Shego said, as she slowly walked over to the red head. "So I'm gonna repay you in full right now."

Kim was momentarily thrown off when she looked into her rivals eyes. She didn't see any of the usual sarcasm or intent to cause her bodily harm, but she did see an extremely large amount of mischievousness in them.

Kim took a step back for every step that Shego took forward till her back hit a wall. Kim gulped loudly when Shego stopped , her face only a breaths away from the teens and her hands planted on the wall, trapping her in front Shego.

Shego had to resist the urge to break down in laughter at the frightened and startled look on Kim's face.

"Thanks for the help, you were a regular knight in shining armor," Shego said throatily, Kim shivering involuntarily at feeling Shego's hot breath caress her face.

"And theres only one way for a beautiful maiden, such as myself, to reward a knight, such as yourself," Shego said, as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. Kim's eyes turned into dinner plates and her face turned tomato read in embarrassment.

"Shego you can't mmmppHH!"

Kim's body felt like it was being dipped into liquid lava as Shego crushed her full black lips against her soft pink ones and roughly pulled her into her arms. She instantly took notice of the soft, curvy body she was being molded against and the immense amount of heat it was producing .She gasped when she felt one of Shego's hands squeeze her butt and Shego instantly thrust her tongue into Kim's mouth. Kim's knees turned to jelly and she wrapped her arms around Shego's torso to stop herself from falling down.

Shego smiled triumphantly when Kim moaned loudly into her mouth. As soon as the heated kiss had began, it ended as Shego pulled away and stepped back, allowing Kim to crumble onto her butt. Shego chuckled as observed Kim's dazed look as she breathed heavily.

"Just thought I'd give you the pleasure of experiencing what a REAL kiss is like," Shego said smugly as Kim fought a losing battle to try and regain her senses. "I'm sure mines was a whole worlds away from the sloppy kisses the buffoon gives you."

_More like a whole freaking universe! _Kim's mind screamed as she tried to say something, but her body was refusing all her commands.

"Well, its been fun Princess, but I got a blue idiot to find and murder before the days out. Later!" Shego said in singsong voice as she strutted out the room, whistling a cheerful tune, the smug look on her face never leaving. Kim could only stare at her with that same dazed look on her face.

About a 15 minutes later Ron ran back into the room.

"K.P.! Draken got away and-"

Ron snapped his mouth at the site before him. Kim was sitting in the chair Shego was sitting in earlier with a first aid box in her lap, as she stared straight ahead, a spaced out look on her face, as she held an un-gloved hand up to her lips.

"Uh, Kim? You okay?" Ron said worriedly as he trotted to Kim's side. Kim looked up at him thoughtfully before quickly pulling him down to kiss his brains out.

When she finally let him go Ron wobbled a little on his feet, a goofy grin on his face as he stared at nothing with glazed over eyes.

He never saw the thoughtful look on Kim's face as she stared at the first aid kit in her lap and brought her hand back up to brush against her lips.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN:I'm probably gonna end this in the next chapter. I might extend it to a few more if I get enough reviews, so we'll see how that works. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Second Base

Warning: Kigo ahead. If girlXgirl pairings bother you, leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its associated characters.

Note: For all those that reviewed last chapter, thank you. It was pretty inspiring so I'm extending this story further than I had planned so please enjoy it...and review!

**_Rewards and Revelations_**

_**chapter 2: Second Base**_

"Better keep up Princess!" Shego yelled maniacally as she raced across the rooftops in dark of night, clutching a metal tube under her arm.

After doing a quick smash and grab at the nearby chemical lab to get the stuff Draken needed, Team Possible had showed up just as she was making her get away. Needless to say, after a well aimed shot from Kim's laser lipstick, Shego had to make her getaway on foot instead of using the hover craft.

"K.P.!" Ron huffed loudly as he tried his hardest to keep up with Kim's break neck speed and almost impossible maneuvers as she chased the plasma wielding thief. "I**_ huff_** don't think **_huff_** I can **_huff_** keep going!" Ron could feel his legs starting to tighten up and it was starting to feel like running through mud. _I don't mind a little bit of running, but __**10 freaking miles of sprinting!! **_

He looked at ahead at Kim's running figure, but it seemed she either didn't hear him or she ignored him

Ron finally had to stop as he felt the his right leg lock up. Falling to a knee he called out to Kim.

"K.P.! **KIM!**" Ron yelled as he watched the red head leap over to the next building with Shego about 30 feet in front of her. Ron watched in exasperation as the two figures slowly disappeared into the night. Ron sighed tiredly and sat down, whipping out his Kimmunicator.

"Kim," Ron said calmly into the device. Kim's face appeared on the screen, sweat dripping down her face, her breathing deep but steady as she kept up the break neck pace.

"What?" Kim breathed out loudly, a slightly annoyed look on her face. _Shego's gonna get away at this rate! _Kim thought angrily. She had gotten a head start on her, and was slowly widening the distance.

"Uh, have you noticed I'm not behind you any more?" Ron said while quirking an eyebrow, a dry look of his face.

Kim quickly glanced behind her and winced when she realized she hadn't even noticed Ron's presence since the chase began. Something about chasing the thief made her forget about everything else.

"You alright?" Kim breathed out while veering to side quickly to dodge a plasma bolt that Shego had decided to throw behind her. Kim gritted her teeth when she heard Shego laugh ahead of her.

"I'm fine but-"

"Thats great," Kim breathed out quickly. "I'll let you know when I've got Shego."

"But-"

Kim closed her Kimmunicator and stuffed it into her pocket, her mind once more focused on the task at hand: catching up to Shego and wiping that smug look off her face.

Kim pulled out a hair comb from her back pocket and pressed a button on it transforming it into a boomerang. Kim smirked as she looked at Shego's back as the woman was preparing to leap over to the next building.

Kim timed it just right and let the boomerang fly. She watched as it arched gracefully through the air and hit the metal tube, knocking out of Shego's arm in midair as she was jumping, before catching it as it came flying back. Kim smiled triumphantly but it was instantly replaced by a look of horror as she watched the canister fly ahead of Shego and land on the ledge right where Shego was planting her feet.

Shego gritted her teeth as feet rolled off the canister and flipped in the air uncontrollably. She reached out desperately and managed to grasp onto the ledge, and sighed in relief as she hanged there. Kim also sighed in relief but once again was horrified as a crack in the canister widened till its bright blue contents spilled out and drench Shego's hanging form.

Growling in frustration, Shego scrambled onto the ledge and onto the roof where a panicked Kim came running up to her.

"Oh my god, what the hell was in that tube!?" Kim asked anxiously as she fumbled out her Kimmunicator, preparing to call for Wade's assistance. Shego muttered profanities as she tried to wipe the goop out of her hair.

Shego scowled at Kim. "If it was something worth worrying about, don't you think I would be panicking!?"

Kim halted all her frantic movements, and stared dumbly at Shego before a tinge of pink crossed her cheeks. "Right. My bad," She said embarrassedly as she put the device away.

Silence surrounded them as Shego continued to mutter under her breath as she continued to wipe the goop out of her hair and off her face, while Kim fidgeted uncomfortably as she stood off to the side.

_Maybe I should lend a hand, _Kim thought as she watched the woman.

_**She might give you a reward for helping, **_a voice said in her head, causing her face to turn crimson as she thought about what had happened a couple weeks before.

_Note to self: seriously think about having shorter hair_, Shego thought irritably, struggling with her goop covered hair. She stiffened as she felt something pulling at her hair. She looked behind her and was shocked to see Kim with her comb, er , boomercomb (lame, I know, lol), trying to comb out the blue crap out of her hair.

"Uh, Pumpkin, what-?" Shego shivered when she felt the comb scrape gently against her scalp, sending a pleasant wave of pleasure down her body.

_Hey, that doesn't feel too bad! _Shego thought as she closed her eyes in contentment as Kim worked through her hair. _It wont hurt to let her do just this.. _Shego trailed off as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

Kim glanced at Shego's face, wondering what she was going to say but quickly shifted her gaze to the back of Shego's head as a fierce blush covered her face. Shego's closed eyes and slightly opened mouth as quite the sensual image.

_I'm just doing a good deed. I'm just doing a good deed. I'm just doing a good deed._

_I'm just...doing a good deed. I'm..just..._

Kim halted everything when she heard a soft moan come from Shego.

Feeling that Kim had stopped , Shego sighed in slight disappointed and turned towards Kim, fully prepared to tease the red head till her face looked like a stop sign. But Kim had other plans.

Once Shego had turned around, her first teasing remark on her lips, Kim roughly grabbed the sides of Shego's head and crushed her lips against Shego's, instantly moving her tongue into Shego's hot mouth when she gasped in surprise. Shego gripped Kim's shoulders as she felt her world tip sideways.

Both their minds were effectively wiped blanked as Kim drank from Shego's mouth, but they were violently brought back down to Earth when Shego squeaked into Kim's moaning mouth when she felt a hand squeeze one of her breasts. The two woman broke apart at the same time and scrambled away from each other, both of them breathing hard, their faces flushed as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

Kim was the first to recover. "Uh,IknewyoudidntwanttobeindebttomesothatswhyIkissedyousorryIgrabbedyourboob!" Kim said hurriedly as she promptly turned around and jumped off the building, firing her grappeling hook and swinging quickly away. Shego could only gape at her fleeing figure.

"What..wha..what the hell?" Shego mumbled to herself, bringing a hand up to gently brush against her slightly swollen lips.

"Got any fours?" Ron asked the computer image of Wade as the two played cards over the Kimmunicator as they waited to hear from Kim. Wade had just informed him that according to the tracking device on Kim's Kimmunicator, apparently she had stopped a while on a roof top, probably battled it out with Shego, and was now heading back towards Ron's direction.

Before Wade could respond, Kim dropped down from the air and landed next to Ron.

"Readytogohomeletsgohomeyeahletsgetgoing!" Kim rambled as she roughly grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him over to the fire escape to climb down.

Ron anxiously looked at Kim's flushed face.

"Uh, K.P.-"

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" Kim yelled out as she spun towards Ron. The two were silent as Ron quirked his eyebrows at Kim's fidgeting figure.

Kim let out a defeated sigh.

"Ron, I...lets go home first. Then...we need to talk."

Ron didn't like the hollow feeling he suddenly felt in his stomach as the two silently descended the building.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Holy crap, I was fully intending on ending this story with this chapter, but I had so many reviews when I checked my email that I was like 'lets milk this baby for all its worth!' lol. So guess now, depending on reviews, the length of this fic is undetermined. Review please!**


	3. Prude

Warning: Kigo ahead. If girlXgirl pairings bother you, leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its associated characters.

Note: Thanks for the reviews! They kept me motivated enough to keep writing. I was quite amazed by the amount I got done the last few days, so thanks for the support. Keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Rewards and Revelations_**

_**chapter 3: Prude**_

To say that Shego was confused was an understatement.

The pale green woman lazily filed her nails while she stared blankly at nothing, her mind filled with jumbled thoughts, as Draken rambled on with his victory speech towards his captured victims. Hanging above a tank full of molten lava by their hands was a heavily blushing Kim Possible and a pitifully depressed looking Ron Stoppable.

Why Kim looked like the very lava she was hanging over and why Ron looked like his dog, er, mole rat just died was what Shego had been pondering since the moment she had laid eyes on them.

Shego turned her head to glance at the two conundrums.

She quirked an eyebrow when Ron gave her a murderous look when she stared in his direction, before humphing and turning to look away, a deep frown on his face. She turned her head slightly more and her curious emerald eyes met intense olive ones.

Shego blinked when Kim's eyes widened and her face turned even redder, before she quickly looked away to stare in the opposite direction, doing a poor job of acting like she hadn't been staring in the first place.

_What the hell!? _Shego thought irritably, turning back to her nails. The two teens had been acting weird the moment her and Draken had ambushed the duo in the jungle, which is probably why they had been captured in the first place.

The jungle was unusually hot, even for its known tropical climate, so while waiting in the tree for Kim to pass by, Shego had unzipped the top part of her cat suit and pulled the upper half down so that it hanged around her waste, leaving her torso bare except for a lacy green bra that was almost see through know because of her sweat. After tying the sleeves of her cat suit around her waste, Draken had signaled to her the Team Possible had arrived.

When Shego had dropped down from the trees to land in front of the duo, a cocky smile on her face and a tease on her lips, she was thrown off her game when Kim had gawked at her and turned a dangerous shade of red before spinning around, clamping a hand to her nose. Ron, who had bags under eyes from an apparent lack of sleep, just stood there glaring daggers at her, as if wishing she would spontaneously combust. So Shego just stood there, confused as hell while Draken sprung out of the bushes he was in before trapping Team Possible with his hand held bubble gum ray.

Ever since then, the two refused to meet her gaze.

_Maybe it had something to do with what happened two weeks ago.._. Shego thought, noting the unusual flutter in her heart when she thought back to the heated kiss Kim had given her. Afterwards Shego had just decided that Kim was just trying to fluster her after getting her world rocked a few weeks back. Shego smirked unconsciously as she thought backed to Kim's dazed face.

_I kinda wanna see that face again,_ Shego thought mischievously as her smirk widened. She put her nail file away before turning to look at Kim again, who once again blushed at being caught staring and quickly turned her head away. Shego pondered on how to go about rendering the red head temporarily brain dead.

"Shego!" Draken bellowed as he walked towards the hover craft nearby. "I forgot the Nuclear Banana Launcher at the layer! Keep an eye on them!"

And with that Draken took off. Kim stared after the departing hovercraft before turning towards Shego and instantly turning pale at the mischievous smile Shego was giving her...before blushing furiously when her eyes trailed down Shego's sweaty neck and landed on her bra clad chest. Kim quickly turned her head away, but not before Shego noticed where she had been staring. The thief's smile widened.

_What a prude..._Shego glanced at Ron, who still refused to look at her as he glared at nothing, and looked back at Kim's flushed face. _What a prude indeed,_ Shego had to resist the the rare urge to giggle as she thought about what she was going to do. For some reason, what she was planning kind of excited her. She stood up from her sitting position and sauntered up to the two dangling prisoners, her hands clasped behind her back. Kim stared wearily at her while Ron just humphed again, refusing to acknowledge the plasma wielding woman.

Shego came to to a stop in front of them as rocked on her heels, the smile on her face making Kim anxious. Shego brought her hands in front of her, and in her hands was a familiar looking pink ray gun... with pony stickers all over it.

"Uh, S-Shego? Whats up with the bubble gum ray?" Kim asked hesitantly, different scenarios popping up in her mind...although they were far from life threatening. Kim made the effort to blank her mind as felt her face flare up again.

"Just this," Shego said simply as she pointed it at Ron. The blond turned towards Shego and yelped just as Shego fired the ray and hit Ron in the head.

"What the hell!?" Ron shrieked as he thrashed about, blinded by the thick gum covering the upper half of his head.

Kim gaped at Ron before turning to glare at Shego.

"Why did you do that!?" Kim yelled.

"Because I needed some privacy to confirm something," Shego said as walked away, and came back with a ladder.

Kim gulped. "C-confirm what?" Kim said anxiously.

Shego paused in her movements to look thoughtfully at the red head.

"That you are a walking contradiction. You're a pervert yet you're a prude," Shego said easily, setting the ladder down and grabbing a long board of metal.

"Prude!? P-Pervert!?" Kim sputtered, an insulted and embarrassed look crossing her face. "Am not!" Kim yelled childishly.

Shego smirked at Kim as she laid the board across the tank.

"We'll see about that," Shego murmured as she walked up to Kim.

Kim's face hardened and while anticipation slithered through her. "Oh yeah? Bring it-"

Kim felt the words die on her lips when her mouth suddenly went dry when Shego trailed her fingers down her sweaty chest and along the bottom of her green bra. Her eyes widened when Shego slipped her finger under the hook that held the bra together in front.

"Prude or pervert? Lets find out who the real Kim Possible is," Shego said throatily, making Kim feel light headed. Shego winked before unhooking the bra, giving Kim a fantastic view of what was hidden underneath.

_**meanwhile...**_

"Arg! If it isn't Possible its Global Justice! If it isn't Global Justice it's Possible!" Draken screamed in frustration as he piloted the hovercraft through the trees, Will Du and two other agents wearing jet packs chasing him.

Draken finally broke into the clearing he had left Shego at.

"Shego!" Draken bellowed out to the pale green woman, who now had her cat suit zipped up and was sitting on the grass while lazily filing her nails. "We're leaving! Global Justice is here!"

Shego bolted to her feet and jumped into the hovercraft as it passed by her and took off into the forest.

Draken looked behind him, a startled look on his face.

"... was the buffoon's head-"

"Yup," Shego said as she took a seat, a smug look on her face.

"Uh, and was Possible-"

"Yup," Shego said, the smug look getting even bigger.

"...right." Draken said slowly, deciding it was best to drop it while his sidekick was in such a great mood.

_Now might be the best time to talk to her about taking a pay cut..._

Shego chuckled to her self.

_What a prude..._

Will Du and the two agents stood dumbfounded in front of the site before them. Hanging above a tank of lava was Ron Stoppable, who was thrashing about, his face covered in a pink gooey substance and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a tube of lipstick stuck to the top of his head while...

Will had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Hanging next to Ron was the great Kim Possible. Apparently unconscious. Suffering from what appeared to be a pretty bad nosebleed. And...Will blinked one more time to confirm it...black kiss marks all over her face and on her lips. And he blink REALLY hard to make sure he hadn't somehow been poisoned and he was hallucinating, because wrapped around the great Kim Possible's head was a lacy green bra.

"This is...odd," Will muttered as he scratched his head, while the two agents behind him quietly whipped out camera phones.

_**Later that night...**_

Kim closed her bedroom door behind her with a tired sigh.

_That was probably the most humiliating mission of my life_, Kim thought morosely as she dragged her tired body to her bed and collapsed on it. Will and the two agents wouldn't stop staring at her the entire ride back. And Ron was STILL sulking, but she couldn't really blame her friend for that. By tomorrow she was sure her humiliating defeat would be known through out the entire government agency.

_Stupid Shego! _Suddenly an image flashed through her mind and she buried her flushed face into her pillow.

"I'm not a pervert," Kim muttered into her pillow as she made the weak attempt to forget about tantalizing green mounds.

Her room was silent for a while before she let out a defeated sigh. She scooted over to the edge of her bed and pulled out a small lock box from under her bed. She looked anxiously at it, before a stubborn look crossed her face.

"I'm not a prude either...what I'm going to do is perfectly healthy, right?" Kim said, trying to convince herself as she unlocked the box and looked down at the objects in there, blushing instantly.

She closed the box quickly, threw it under her bed and fell back into her pillow.

_This is ridiculous, what the hell am I thinking? What the hell am I doing!? _Kim screamed in her mind, burying her face into her pillow.

_First I break up with Ron, probably the sweetest guy on the planet, based entirely on two kisses from SHEGO of all people. Then I screw up big time because I can't get my mind out of the gutter, what the hell is going on with me? _Kim whined internally. She rolled over onto her back and sighed again, staring pathetically at her roof.

"It's obvious by now, isn't it? I'm crushing on sighShego. Big time," Kim murmured reluctantly. "What do I do now?" she whispered wonderingly.

She looked off to the side, and saw her reflection in the mirror and frowned at how pathetic she looked.

"Wait a minute," Kim growled. "Why am I acting like this? So what if I'm infatuated with a criminal? So what if she's a girl!? I'm a Possible and anythings possible for a Possible!" Kim said as she watched her face grow more confident.

"If Shego thinks she can just flaunt her body at me like that without consequences, then she's got something coming to her!" Kim said as she hopped off her bed and marched up to her reflection. She smirked as she stared into her own determined eyes. "Oh yeah," Kim murmured. "Next time we meet, Shego, I'm gonna rock your world." Kim felt a confidence in her she hadn't felt for the last few weeks.

Suddenly she blushed. "But first..."

Kim pulled out the lock box again an pulled out a lacy green bra and a vibrator, her face a glowing red.

"It wont hurt to be a pervert for just a little bit," Kim wihspered to herself as she locked her door and closed her blinds, engulfing her room in the concealing darkness.

**AN: Shego's quite the tease, eh? Wrote a lot the last few days, so I'm gonna let my brain rest before I wear myself out. Review enough, and I just might sacrifice my sanity to write more, lol.**


	4. Night Prowlers

Warning: Kigo ahead. If girlXgirl pairings bother you, leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its associated characters.

Note:Reviews to writers is like crack to druggies. So, you know, hook it up home slice, lol.

**_Rewards and Revelations_**

_**chapter 4: Night Prowlers  
**_

A dark figure moved stealthily through the darkened lair, sliding against the walls and using the shadows as cover. The hidden intruder froze in a dark corner as a patrol of sleepy hench men sluggishly walked by, muttering amongst themselves something about going to work for Senior Senior.

Once they were a fair distance away, the figure quickly moved through the shadows and came to a stop at a door covered in a chaotic pattern of black and green. The figure whipped out an average looking pen and pointed it at the keypad next to the door. A small cable shot out and embedded itself into the keypad. The locking mechanism flashed several times before a distinct click resonated throughout the hallway, making the figure flinch. After waiting a few seconds to make sure nobody had heard, the figure pressed a button on the pen and the black and green door slid open with a barely audible hiss.

The intruder silently padded through the darkened room and came to a stop a few feet from the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. A small gulp was heard from the shadowy figure as the door was silently pushed open.

Shego mumbled something unintelligently in her sleep as she rolled over onto her back. The intruder came to a stop at the foot of the bed and gazed upon Shego's slumbering figure. A gasp of breath was heard from the figure when Shego shifted onto her side, causing her sheets to fall off her body, revealing that she was sleeping in nothing a black thong and large green shirt that had ridden up, revealing her toned abs.

Ten minutes passed before the figure was brought out of its frozen state by a snore coming from the pale green woman. Shaking its head a little, the intruder pulled out a small metal ball and laid it next to Shego's face before taking a large step back. Small holes opened up on the ball, releasing a puff of gas before closing up. Shego frowned a little in her sleep, but it slowly melted away as rolled onto her back, a serene look on her face. The figure waited a minute and then let out a loud sigh of relief before walking up to a desk lamp and turning it on, engulfing the room in light. Kim couldn't help but look smug as she stared down at her slumbering nemesis.

"Pay back's a bitch," Kim mumbled as a light blush covered her cheeks as she slowly walked up to the scantly clad pale green woman.

* * *

Shego muttered a few curses as she slammed a hand down on her loud alarm clock. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed as she stumbled toward her bathroom, removing and tossing her shirt and underwear carelessly across the room. Shego yawned loudly as she sluggishly dragged her body into the shower and sighed in contentment as the scalding water brought her out of her sleepy daze.

After washing up, the plasma wielding woman stepped out of her shower and grabbed a towel off the rack as she stepped out of her bathroom. She came to an abrupt halt, however, and ran back into her still steaming bathroom.

"What...the...hell," Shego whispered as she stared at her fogged up mirror with wide eyes.

Taped on her bathroom mirror were three pictures. The first picture was of Kim lying next to her as she smiled toothily at the camera as she gave the sleeping figure next to her bunny ears. In the next photo Kim was standing on her bed with her arms crossed, one foot propped on Shego's stomach, and a smug look on her face. In the last picture was of a heavily blushing Kim kissing Shego on the cheek.

Shego didn't know how long she had stood there in her bathroom staring at the pictures, but she finally snapped out of it when the picture of Kim giving her bunny ears slid off the mirror and into the sink. Shego slowly picked up the picture and stared down at the picture.

"Never seen Pumpkin smile like that before," Shego mumbled absently. The red head's eyes were glowing with delight, and even though it was most likely because she had Shego at her mercy, the pale green thief couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face as she stared at Kim's beaming face.

Shego looked up at the picture of Kim kissing her cheek, and felt a small blush cross her face.

"You should have given me a _real _ kiss, Princess," Shego said softly as she took the picture down.

_Where did that come from?_

Shego shrugged the thought off.

_I'll burn that bridge some other time. But for now..._

An evil grin crossed her face as she stared at Kim's victory picture.

"Not bad, Kimmie. But I think its time I showed you how big girls do things," Shego said as she grabbed the last picture and walked out the bathroom, a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

Ron and Monique stared wearily at Kim as she took a bite out of her naco, and chewed it up. Normally the site wouldn't have bothered them, but the fact that she was practically _glowing_ was starting to creep them out. Ever since they had met up at Bueno Nacho, Kim hadn't wiped that goofy smile off her face.

Ron waited till Kim swallowed before he spoke up.

"Anything you wanna tell us K.P.?" Ron asked as he arched an eyebrow. Rufus copied him as he lowered down the small cup of cheese he had been licking.

Kim froze in mid motion as she was going to take another bite. She stared at Ron blankly before her face turned beet red. She took a large bite and mumbled something around the food in her mouth.

"What? All I heard was mmrphmrpr," Monique said dryly as she eyed the red head.

Silence engulfed the booth as Kim tried to stall as long as she could by chewing up the food, but she eventually was forced to swallow.

Her two companions (plus the naked mole rat) raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a 'well?' look. Kim laughed nervously.

"N-nothing, really. I'm just having a good day," Kim said, and plastered a wide, fake smile on her face.

Ron and Monique glanced at each other before nodding in silent agreement.

"I thought I was you best gal friend," Monique began, narrowing her eyes at Kim.

"And I thought I was your best guy friend," Ron followed up, looking accusingly at the red head.

"I've always told you what was going on in my life."

"We've been friends for, like, forever!"

"I thought my friendship meant something!"

"I guess I'm not good enough for the great-"

"OKAY!" Kim shouted, before humphing like a petulant child and crossing her arms. "You didn't have to guilt trip me like that," Kim muttered as she looked away from the now grinning duo.

Ron and Monique looked intently at their friend.

"Well?" Ron said when the silence had dragged on.

Kim was still looking off to the side, but both friends could see the blush that was steadily growing deeper. This made Monique squeal girlishly and struck a painful chord in Ron as he slumped into his seat.

He knew what that blush meant.

"Well, you know how Ron and I were humiliated by Shego, right?" Kim began as she shifted her gaze to her clasped hands resting on the table.

Monique nodded excitedly, squirming in anticipation, as Ron just let out a soft sigh.

"Well, I sort of, uh, managed to even the score with Shego last night," Kim blurted out, her blush instantly doubling in color.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ron shouted, startling both the girls and causing Rufus to accidentally bring the cup of cheese over his head. Kim didn't know what to say when she looked at the angry and betrayed look on his face, so she just winced and stared at her hands again. Monique let out a long, tired sigh.

"Excuse us," Monique said sweetly to Kim before dragging Ron out of the booth by his ear and out the door. Kim and a cheese covered Rufus blinked and stared after the two friends until the door shut behind them.

Several minutes later they came back and sat across from her, Monique flashing her usual smile and Ron looking like a puppy that was severely scolded for wetting the rug. Kim hesitated to say something to Ron, but the blond beat her to the punch.

"Sorry for being such an insensitive jerk," Ron mumbled as he fiddled with his thumbs. "I should respect your decision that you love me like a brother and realize how lucky I am to even have a friend like you. I need to support you in your endeavors, and do whatever I can to help you out during this confusing stage in your life," Ron mumbled out as if reading from a script. Monique discreetly elbowed him in the side while still smiling at Kim.

Ron sighed. "And I just want you to know that I have no right to be jealous, so don't be afraid to deck me if I flip out on you whenever you mention Shego." Monique patted Ron the back.

"Now was that so hard?" Monique said in an overly sweet voice.

Ron frowned. "Well, yea-" He choked on his words as Monique's hand disappeared beneath the table. Kim stared at Ron's wide eyes and pale face and at Monique's _still _ smiling face.

"What was that?" Monique said cheerfully. Her arm flexed.

Ron whimpered. "No ma'am," Ron said in strained voice. Rufus looked curiously at his masters pained look.

Kim chuckled nervously. "Uh, thanks Ron...I think," Kim mumbled out the last part.

"So, whats the 411!?" Monique said suddenly as she leaned over the table, a gleam in her eyes.

Kim chuckled nervously again. "W-well, you see, I had Wade find out where Draken's newest lair was..."

_**l**__**ater that night...**_

Kim and Monique waved to Ron as the blond drove away from Kim's house. The two girls sat on the steps of Kim's porch and enjoyed the peaceful silence around them.

"Kim," Monique said softly, her eyes trained on the crescent moon in the sky. "Whats the real deal with Shego?"

Kim glanced at her friend and then at her hands thoughtfully.

"...I don't know. I'm not sure what I want from her."

Monique gave Kim a knowing smile. "Do you want her to sweep you off your feet...or the other way around?"

Kim blushed lightly, but a sad look crossed her face, making Monique regret what she had said.

"I wouldn't mind swooning Shego, but...I have to be realistic about the situation. I doubt Shego would stop being a criminal just to go out with me," Kim said with a chuckle devoid of any humor.

"You never know till you try," Monique said as she gave Kim a half hug with one arm.

Kim leaned against Monique and rested her head on her shoulder. "The last thing I want to do is get my hopes up just for Shego to crush them," Kim said softly. Monique gave the red head a squeeze.

"Like I said, you'll never know till you try," Monique said as she stared at the moon disappearing behind the clouds.

* * *

Kim sighed tiredly as she collapse on the couch by her mom, who was watching the news while doing some paper work, and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder

Anne gave Kim a worried look.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Anne said as she placed the stack of papers she was going through on the coffee table, giving Kim her attention. "You've been sighing an awful lot lately."

Kim stared blankly at the television for moment.

"Mom, have you ever crushed on somebody who you knew could never be with?" Kim asked softly, her gaze trained on the old man reporting the weather.

Anne smiled sadly down at her daughter.

_I wonder who it is this time. At least she's not moping over Ronald anymore..._

"Yes and no," Anne said gently as she wrapped an arm around her daughter. Kim looked up at her mom, silently asking her to continue.

"Yes, because when I first met your father, I was smitten by him," Anne said as a fond smile crossed her face. Kim scrunched up her face. The thought of her parents in any kind of romantic situation was a little weird for her. "Yet, despite how infatuated I was with him, I always thought it was one sided."

Kim looked surprise. "How come? Dad always says he was nuts over you," Kim said as she gave Anne a confused look.

Anne chuckled. "He was, but he was too shy to admit it and I was blinded to his true feelings when I realized how obsessed he was with his work. Whenever someone had just said the work rocket back then, he was just so..." Anne waved her hand in a motion, and Kim laughed softly.

"I thought that there was no room in his heart for me, so yeah, for a while I was depressed when I thought I had no chance with him," Anne gave Kim's shoulder a squeeze when the red head gave her a sympathetic look.

"So what happened?" A hopeful look crossed Kim's face, as if Anne held all the answers to her problems.

Anne laughed lightly. "Basically, I took grabbed the bull by its horns, you could say," Anne said as an amused look crossed her face. Kim just arched an eyebrow.

A rare, bashful look crossed Anne's face. "When I got sick of feeling sorry for myself, I decided I was going to force my way into his heart, whether he wanted me to or not. So I did. I just had to give him about a hundred home cooked meals, fifty hand knitted cloths, numerous spontaneous trips to different places he liked, and a heartfelt confession at Kennedy Space Center in front of all his peers.

Kim gaped at her mom.

"You went through all that for dad?" Kim said incredulously.

Anne nodded, a twinkle in her eye.

"...was it worth it in end?" Kim asked softly, a small smile on her face.

Anne leaned down kissed Kim on her forehead.

"What do you think...bubble butt," Anne said softly, and laughed loudly when Kim's face scrunched up.

* * *

Kim sighed as stared at the dark ceiling of her bedroom. Before tonight, she was content with how things were between her and Shego. However, after her conversation with Monique and her mom, she had crossed a line she knew she shouldn't. She wanted more. She wanted more than random kisses spread weeks apart. She wanted more than the bantering and cute nicknames. She wanted more than just this rivalry that connected her to Shego. She wanted...

"I want candle light dinners," Kim whispered as she threw an arm over her eyes. "I want kisses when I wake up and before I go to sleep, I want random hugs for no reason, I want to be held while watching a sad movie, I..I," By now tears were streaming down Kim's face.

She let out a choked sob before she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. "I want Shego," Kim sobbed out. She grabbed her pandaroo and held it tightly. She would like nothing better than to charge in head first and fight for Shego's affections, but she knew it would be a hopeless endeavor. Shego was the kind of person who either liked you or hated you, and despite the recent teasing between them, she was pretty certain she wasn't in the 'like' category. Kim did her best to try and forget any thoughts of trying to win Shego over as she cried herself to sleep.

The room was engulfed in silence except for Kim's steady breathes. Outside Kim's window, Shego hung silently from a cable beside the glass panel, an intense look in her eyes as she hung her head back and stared at the crescent moon in the sky.

_Great, just freaking great._

Shego silently opened Kim's window and sat on the ledge, her eyes trained on the slumbering figure that was facing her, noting that Kim was wearing pink boy shorts and a tight white beater. The pale green thief could see the drying tear streaks on the red head's face.

Shego frowned and looked away from the sad look on Kim's face.

_Theres no reason I should feel sorry for the brat, its not my fault she took my teasing to heart._

Yet despite her thoughts, Shego felt a strong pull in her heart to do something to make that pitiful look go away. Shego sat there for what seemed like forever to her, before she finally waded through her jumbled thoughts and came to a decision.

"You better be worth all this trouble, Princess, or else I'm gonna fry your ass," Shego sighed out as she walked silently up to the bed. Shego quietly slipped out of her cat suit, and eased her bra and panty clad figure next to Kim while pulling the covers over them. Shego gently pried the pandaroo out of Kim's arm, making a note to tease Kim mercilessly for having something so childish, before gathering the read head in her arms and placing a light kiss on her lips.

Shego held her lips there till she saw Kim's eyes flutter open.

"Shego!" Kim gasped out loudly as her body automatically tried to put some distance between them, but was held in place by Shego's strong arms.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Kimmie," Shego said as gently as she could, as she held Kim's struggling figure against her.

The red head came to halt as she stared at Shego's smiling face, not seeing any of the usual deviousness it usually held.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Kim whispered loudly, glaring at the thief.

Shego smiled amusedly at Kim's angry expression before giving Kim a quick peck on the lips, instantly wiping the glare off Kim's face.

Kim blushed furiously and gaped at Shego. "What...what are you-" her entire body froze up as she realized something. Her bare arms and legs felt incredibly soft and warm skin against them. Her entire body flushed violently.

Shego chuckled at Kim's wide eyes. "I thought I'd drop by to comfort my girl," Shego said softly as she rested her forehead against Kim's.

Kim's heartbeat tripled its pace. "Your girl?" Kim whispered in confusing, thinking she must be dreaming.

Shego silenced her with another soft kiss.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep, Pumpkin," Shego said quietly tightening her arms around the red head and slipping a leg in between Kim's. As Shego drifted off into unconsciousness, Kim just laid there stiffly, staring in disbelief at the woman before her.

_I must be dreaming, gotta wake up! WAIT! DON'T WAKE UP!_

"If this is a dream, better enjoy it while I can," Kim whispered shakily as her body relaxed. Her already flushed body turned a shade redder as she brought her arms around Shego's body and pressed her body against the warm figure. Kim laid there for what seemed like eternity as her face rested centimeters from Shego's, feeling the thief's steady warm breaths against her mouth. Kim rested her forehead against Shego's and gave her a lingering kiss, releasing it with a shuddering breath. Kim said a silent prayer for this dream to never end before drifting off to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: Right now I'm planning to end this story in the next chapter, cause I feel like I'm dragging it out too long. But, let me know what you guys think, since I write to please my readers.**


	5. Turning a New Leaf

Warning: Kigo ahead. If girlXgirl pairings bother you, leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its associated characters.

Note:Last Chapter of this series. I want to thank all those who have reviewed, I enjoyed reading what you all have to say about my writing. Please keep reviewing and letting me know you're there, and I will continue to provide stories for you.

**_Rewards and Revelations_**

_**chapter 5: Turning a New Leaf  
**_

Ron breathed out steadily as he jogged through the park at a steady pace, wearing black gym shorts and a blue hoody. Jogging next to him was Monique, dressed in a fashionable yellow jogging suit. The sun had yet to break the horizon as the two jogged along the paved path around the lake.

When Monique had pulled Ron aside at Bueno Nacho, they had decided (or rather, Monique decided) that the two of them would spend their mornings together jogging so that they could talk about the Shego situation. Mainly so that Ron didn't get killed someday if Kim decided to respond to his caustic remarks.

"Feeling any better today?" Monique said as she glanced at the silent blond next to her.

Ron shrugged as he continued to jog.

"I don't know. I don't think the thought of losing Kim to _Shego_ is ever gonna hurt less," Ron muttered darkly.

Monique sighed as she allowed the silence to fall around them.

"You know your gonna have to get over it soon, right?" Monique said after a while.

Ron slowed his pace and finally came to a stop. Monique stopped as well and turned to face her depressed friend.

"I know that, but...I can't help but hope for a miracle to happen, ya know?" Ron said as he looked pleadingly at Monique.

Monique gave him a sympathetic smile.

"But you know thats never going to happen, right?" She said softly.

Ron nodded marously and stared at the horizon where the sun was just peaking over.

"But still...," Ron trailed off sadly.

Monique sighed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Stop moping over it, and focus on moving on, there are other things to look forward to," Monique said cheerfully.

"Like what?" Ron muttered as he looked disbelievingly at his friend.

"Like," Monique sighed and muttered something about the things she did for her friends. "Like breakfast at Bueno Nacho, on me. And then we could go see that new Snowman Hank movie."

Ron's face instantly lit up. "Really!?"

Monique smiled at seeing her friend's mood improving, and nodded to confirm.

"Alright! What are we waiting for!? Lets finish up and get going!" And with that Ron took off down the path at an impressive speed.

Monique shook her head as she smiled after the blond before jogging after him.

* * *

Kim's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight filled her room. The red head stared up at her ceiling and let out a content sigh, a small smile crossing her face.

"If only I could dream like that every night..." Kim mumbled as the previous nights events flashed across her mind. Kim looked over at the empty spot on her bed where Shego had slipped into during her dream and half heartedly ran her hand over the sheets, her smile slowly being replaced by a look of longing.

It was then that the bedroom door swung open and Shego strolled in wearing nothing but a towel around her body. Kim gaped at the pale green woman as Shego whistled a merry tune as she dried her hair with another towel.

"S-S-Shego!?" Kim blinked rapidly.

_Am I still dreaming!?_

Shego wrapped the towel around her head and quirked an eyebrow at the red head.

"What?" Shego placed a hand on her cocked hip and looked impatiently at Kim.

"How...what are..when..?" Kim closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. It was embarrassing that whenever she was around Shego nowadays she became a stuttering mess.

"What are you doing here?" Kim finally said, a stern look on her face.

"I thought I told you already," Shego sighed out as she rolled her eyes and walked over to Kim's closet. "I came by to keep my girl company."

Kim's body instantly flushed as she looked down at her bed shyly.

_So last night...wasn't a dream?_

"I'm glad," Kim whispered to herself as a goofy smile started to spread across her flushed face.

"What was that, Princess?"

Kim looked up. "I said I'm-" Kim's mouth went dry as she watched the towel around Shego's body drop.

Shego smirked in satisfaction as Kim stared at Shego's naked body, her eyes the size of dinner plates and her mouth in a small 'o'.

"Didn't your mommy tell you its rude to stare?" Shego said mockingly as she sauntered into Kim's closet after sending Kim a playful wink.

Kim shook her head violently when Shego disappeared from her view. She took a deep shuddering breath and slowly let it out.

"I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist," Kim shot back, a frown on her flushed face. It was irritating that Shego could have such an effect on her sometimes.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert," Shego sang out from Kim's closet.

Kim's eye twitched. "Am not," she muttered, looking off to the side.

"Right. By the way, you should probably wipe your nose," Shego said, chuckling at the end.

Kim looked confused. "My nose?" Kim brought a hand to her face and felt something liquid. She pulled her hand back and saw blood on her finger. Her eye twitched again.

Shego walked out of Kim's closet wearing Kim's gray sweatpants and a plane white shirt. Shego stopped and snorted in laughter when she saw that Kim had pieces of tissue paper stuffed up her nose as she leaned back against her headboard, her arms crossed, and an deep frown on her flushed face.

"Its not funny, Shego," Kim muttered as she refused to look at the thief. Partly because she was angry at her, and partly because a part of her was too embarrassed.

Shego's laughter died down as she crawled into bed next to Kim and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, noting that Kim tensed up and blushed even more. A fond smile quickly flashed across her face before disappearing as she observed Kim's actions, thinking that despite Kim's tough nature, she could be adorable sometimes.

Shego grabbed Kim's chin and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Lighten up, Pumpkin. You should know I tease you because I like you," Shego said as she cupped Kim's cheek, and caressed the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

Kim felt something flutter in her stomach.

"We're not in elementary school," Kim mumbled as her eyes galnced at Shego before looking down shyly, a pleased smile on her face. Shego had to resist the urge to smother Kim with kisses.

"You are too cute for your own good, Kimmie," Shego sighed out as she leaned forward and gave Kim a peck on her lips.

Kim's breath hitched as she looked up at Shego.

"What...what exactly is happening?" Kim asked softly, her voice shaky. Kim wasn't positive what all this meant. What were they now? Did Shego just drop by to tease her like usual? Were they still enemies? Kim was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

Shego stared contemplatively at Kim's watery eyes. Shego thought about teasing Kim some more, but decided that Kim had been teased enough...for now.

"It means that I _might_ be willing to give up being a criminal, if you go out with me tonight," Shego said, her trademark smirk on her face.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean _might?"_

Shego leaned back and gave Kim a scandalous look.

"You were expecting me to sacrifice my way of life for just one date? I'm sorry, but I think you need to convince me if it's worth giving up something I enjoy immensely."

Kim looked wearily at the older woman. Something about that statement worried her.

"And how do I do that?" Kim asked cautiously.

Shego slowly raked her eyes over Kim's scantly clad figure, pausing briefly on the junction between her legs, before looking back into Kim's eyes, giving her a lecherous look.

Kim turned almost a deathly purple as she quickly brought a hand to her nose, and thanked the gods that she already had tissue paper in place.

"T-that..i-its...can't y-you wait f-for that!" Kim forced out.

Shego once again gave Kim a scandalous look.

"I was suggesting that wear something sexy for out date. What exactly were you thinking?" Shego said seriously, as she quirked an eyebrow.

_I know I said no more teasing right now, but its just so fun._

Kim moved her mouth but no words came out. Finally she just settled for staring embarrassingly at her folded hands in her lap.

Shego barked out a laugh as she pulled the smaller girl into her lap and hugged the life out of her.

"Never mind, Pumpkin, you've convinced me," Shego said gaily as she squeezed the girl in her arms as she buried her face in Kim's red hair.

Kim let out a shaky breath as she focused all her concentration on keeping her composure as her body was engulfed by Shego's warm body.

_It's going to be a long day._

"By the way, when do I meet the parents and let them know I plan on shagging their daughter?" Shego said huskily into Kim's ear, making the red head shiver.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted in indignation while Shego just laughed and squeezed Kim harder.

Kim sighed again.

_It's going to be a VERY long day._

"Hey Kimmie, mind if I use you communicator thingy?' Shego said as she continued to nuzzle Kim's hair.

Kim relaxed in Shego's embrace as she gently wrapped her arms around Shego's torso and rested her head in the nook of Shego's neck.

"You mean my Kimminucator? For what?" Kim mumbled as the exhaustion from dealing with Shego started to settle over her.

Shego breathed in the scent of Kim's hair and held the red head tight against her body while loosely entangling their legs.

"Just need to wrap up a few lose ends..."

* * *

Draken paced agitatedly in his lair, muttering incoherent curses as he continuously glanced at the large monitor and then straight ahead. Just a few minutes ago Shego had sent him a message the just said "I quit" on it, which had caused him to choke on the piece of toast he had been eating.

"Quit? Shego can't quit! WE HAVE A CONTRACT!!" Draken shouted while shaking a fist at the monitor. After seething for a few more minutes Draken composed himself and stomped over to his work station.

"I can't deal with that mad woman alone, I need backup, preferably someone who knows how to deal with her..." Draken mumbled.

He rummaged through various objects and with a shout of triumph he pulled out a pair of vials.

"Perfect! With this, I can create the ultimate super soldier!" Draken stared down at the vials with a gleam in his eyes.

"Whether you want to or not, you will come back Shego! MWHAHAHA **cough cough** HAHA!"

On the vials were printed two names.

Warmonga and Warhok.

**_End of Rewards and Revalations_**

**AN:Well, it was fun writing this story. The idea of Shego teasing Kim to the point of dieing from blood loss was the driving motivation for this story, lol. And just so you know, I'm planning a sequel to this story, so keep an eye out for it. By the way, some of you wanted to know what Shego was planning to payback Kim for the pictures. Well, ask and you shall recieve.**

Omake!!

Kim: You know, I was surprised you didn't do anything crazy after I took those pictures.

Shego: Is it so hard to believe that I'm capable of admitting defeat, Pumpkin?

Kim: Yes. Very, very hard. In fact, I still suspect that your gonna do something.

Shego: Well I'm sorry you feel that way. 'sniff'

Kim: Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I believe you, I really do!

Shego: 'sniff**'** Can I get a kiss at least?

Kim: 'blush' Sure.

Shego:...

Kim:...

Shego: 'grope'

Kim: 'blushblushblush' SHEGO!?

Shego: What? I thought we were at second base already?

Kim: Since when!?

Shego: Well, you felt me up that one time-

Kim: 'superblush' I-I didn't mean to do that!

Shego: Hey, I'm not complaining. In fact, if you want another feel-

Kim: No! I mean yes! WAIT! I-I don't...uh...

Shego: 'glomp' You are too precious, Princess.

Kim: 'sweatdrops'

Shego: By the way, I already got you back for the pictures. evil grin

Kim: 'gulp' W-what did you do Shego?

Shego...

Kim: 'fidget'...Shego? What. Did. You. Do.

Shego: 'Innocent smile'

Kim: I swear, if those pictures are online-

Shego: Why would I share those with anyone else? Those pictures captured a precisous moment between us. 'Kiss'

Kim: 'blush'

Shego: By the way, you're no longer a _natural _red head.

Kim:...What?

Shego:...

Kim:...

Shego:...

Kim:OH.MY.GOD. SHEGO!!

Shego:What? I think black and green looks good on you.

Kim: 'superblushX10' Y-y-y-you touched me there!?

SHego: It's no big deal, Princess. We all have the same plumbing, right?

Kim: Thats not the point!! I can't belive you touched me there without my permission!

Shego: 'sigh' Fine. I'll make things even.

Kim:..What?

Shego: 'grabs hand'

Kim:...

Shego:...

Kim: 'nosebleed'

Shego: You have cold hands...

Kim: 'faint'

Shego:What a prude, hehe. 'kiss'

End Omake


End file.
